This invention relates to computer graphics and more particularly to an improved film recorder which can serve as a stand alone peripheral and to the method.
Prior computer graphics systems have contained (1) a computer or central processing unit, (2) a graphics display generator which takes commands from the host computer and generates the graphic image usually in the form of a red, blue and green video analog signal for use by a color CRT, (3) a color CRT for viewing the graphics image, and (4) some sort of a hardcopy film recorder device.
Such prior art systems have been expensive, require analog input to the film recorder, and are not adapted for full digital interconnections. They have been based on the use of several independent components using redundant hardware, have failed to achieve the full efficiency of an integrated systems approach, have not been fully computer controlled from the host computer, do not lend themselves to multi-user environments or applications, and require video signal interconnections.
There is therefore a need for an improved graphics system to overcome these limitations.